El Hero Grande
by Carlalalita
Summary: Just a wicked & warped tale of Irma & Caleb's Saturday, where a little pain leads to a lot of pleasure. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

El Hero Grande, Chapter 1

'_Saturday. I love Saturday_.' I thought as I opened my eyes, my first sight a pile of soft brown hair splayed across a smooth peachy cheek and filling the space on the pillow between us. I moved slowly, leaning over and gently kissing her cheek. Irma stirred slightly, but didn't wake. '_She's still asleep_.' I thought as I rolled to my back, careful not to disturb her by moving the arm she slept on.

Wrong move, now I was very aware of my situation – wake-up wood and no place to put it. Again I thought '_Damn. She's still sleep_. Irma stirred again and I rolled back on my side to embrace her just in time to catch her knee in my balls as she turned over.

Pain streaked through my groin as all the air left my lungs in a gush of desperate sound, " Aghhh!" My yell woke Irma up with a start.

Sitting up quickly but still groggy, Irma asked, "Waz wrong?"

"Ow! Babe, your knee just put our future kids in danger," I grimaced through clinched teeth sitting doubled over still shaking with pain, my rock hard dick had practically folded in half at the blow.

Irma's eye's grew wide and round as she looked from my face to my crotch. "Oh, my gosh...I'm so, so sorry!"

"Yeah, you will be when we're one of those couples that a romantic night means we hold hands watching TV," I tried to joke as I rocked back and forth waiting for the pain to stop. "Ice would help,"

Irma jumped out of the bed, quickly grabbing her painted short kimono-styled robe, throwing the brightly colored garment on to cover her naked form. I watched her cute figure run out the door and heard her head down the stairs on her mission.

A few minutes later she returned with a bag of ice, to find me holding the same position, what I felt was a truly sad sight. Irma came back to the bed, climbing in next to me slowly, trying not to jostle me as she handed me the ice. I placed the ice to my throbbing groin and sighed, the first deep breath I'd been able to draw since the accident.

Gentle fingers skimmed across my shoulders as Irma lightly pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, easing me back into her embrace resting on across her chest. She whispered her heart-felt apology again, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I know it was an accident," I found myself trying to comfort her instead. As the pain began to ebb away, I relaxed more, stretching out my legs and then being able to better position the ice pack and convince my balls to unknot.

Normally, Saturday mornings are great, Irma's family has to be at Chris' weekly soccer games by 7:30 for warm ups so we have privacy for our 'activities'. From the time we wake up until just after lunch, we can be as wild and loud as we like without Irma's little brother asking questions. Plus, even though I really like her parents, who wants their girl's dad to hear them fuck their daughter until she can't walk straight? I know he knows what we're doing, but its not a spectator sport.

Irma placed a warm hand to my chest and nuzzled against my chest, and asked, "How do you feel now?"

"Still hurts but I'll be okay."

Irma eased me forward and slid out from behind me, "Let me see," she said reaching for the ice pack.

I quickly blocked her hands, protective of my aching jewels, "It's okay babe, just give me some time."

Irma tilted her head at me and said, "Okay, here;s a me kiss to make it better." Then she placed a quick peck on my cheek.

I quickly asked myself, what did I need more: to be pain free and miss an opportunity or bear a little pain and get a bj? The answer was obvious, I told her, "That's not where it hurts."

"Huh."

"You didn't kiss the hurt spot."

A light went on for Irma, understanding my motives only too well. "Uh huh...well, I can't kiss where it hurts if you won't let me near your boo-boo."

As I pulled the ice pack away from my limp dick, I hoped this turned out well and didn't add a new injury. But Irma was very gently and tender, dropping mouth to my tip and kissing lightly.

"Is this the spot?" she asked as she looked back up at me, her green eyes peering at me through the mass of brown locks that surrounded her face.

"No that's not it either."

Irma's head dipped lower and I felt her lips brush lightly at the base of my dick, "How about there?"

"Nope. It's more of an all over pain."

"Hmm," Irma breathed against my shaft and I felt the air sift through my pubes. Irma dipped down to my balls, kissing each one then licking lightly across the connecting skin. "Am I getting warmer?"

I gasped at the feeling of her warm, soft tongue on my nifkin. She'd given me head before but never licked me there. "Oh yeah, much warmer..."

Irma lifted her head and gave me an impish grin, "Now all I need to do is kiss it until it feels better."

Irma returned her attentions to my balls, first licking the left, then the right. Using long slow strokes she covered every inch of balls with her tongue, leaving them wet and tingling. With every tickle of her tongue my dick began to grow harder and hotter. Irma didn't just lick me like candy, after I was good and wet she wrapped her lips around the right side gently using her hand to massage the left while she sucked as much of the bulk into her mouth as she could handle. My balls wiggled and happily bobbed in her fingers and feeling the warmth of into her mouth drawing on me. By the time she released the right ball and switched to the left my dick was at full mast and leaking pre-cum.

Still mouthing my balls, Irma lifted her eyes to me. Then using her free hand, she grasped my cock and pumped it once watching my reaction. It couldn't have been more than three minutes since I'd pulled off the ice pack but there was no pain when she touched me, just an uncontrollable twitch as my dick ached for more.

He palm move up to the head and began rotating circles over it smearing my juice between us as she continued to suck my balls. With each stroke, Irma started adding a tongue swirl to the under side of my ball. My balls tightened under the new stimulation and my dick flicked in her hand.

"Oh yeah," I moaned as Irma's lips slid across my skin to rest again at my nifkin. Irma flicked several quick strokes across it with her tongue and I watched more liquid spill from my dick and coat her fingers. I never knew that spot was so sensitive.

Growing ever bolder, Irma pressed her lips to my skin and gently sucked as one hand stroked my cock and the other gripped my balls, massaging them with nimble fingers.

I looked down now only able to see my dick being pounded by her tiny hand and the top of her head. I shifted my hips forward as my balls started to pump their contents, feeling the familiar tingle start at the base of my dick.

Feeling the change Irma released her mouth from my balls and looked up as she ran her tongue up the base of my dick to the rim. There she laid heavy licks to the underside before capturing my head in her mouth and sucking.

"God woman, you know how to use your tongue," I panted as she sucked and licked me into submission. I don't know how, but she figured out how to drive me crazy by tapping her tongue on my slit between sucks. She got me so hot and ready to shoot.

As my balls began to pound, I gently rocked my hips, careful not to hurt Irma or make her gag. We've done this before, her trying to accommodate me for a couple of slightly deeper strokes before I pull out and come. Irma tries, but she just can't handle me coming in her mouth – she's too full and can't swallow quick enough.

As I felt the pressure build, I moaned to Irma, "Babe, I'm gonna cum."

But instead of releasing me she increased her tempo and used both hands to urge me on. As the hot flow moved up my dick towards her mouth, I ground out, "Irma let go..."

Irma just hummed around my dick, adding delicious vibrations to the sensation of hot semen boiling out and into her mouth. I watched as her cheeks moved while she tried to swallow and maintain her grip on me. I felt her tongue press against my spasming slit as she tried to swallow and jizz seeped out dripping down my shaft onto her hands.

Once I started to blow my load, there was no way to stop until I was done, Irma knew this and held on taking what she could and letting the rest drip free. It was the first time I'd cum in her mouth and I was amazed at how mind blowing it felt – each wave ripped from my balls coupled with the sight of her working my rod. I laid back and let her do all the work, moaning until my balls ran dry.

After my flow and thrust subsided, Irma slid me out of her mouth only to dive down to lick me from base to tip, washing her tongue again in my juice.

"Okay, that was great!! The things you did to my balls...Irma, that was great!" I managed to mumble tired and panting from having my strength literally sucked out of me.

Irma crawled up my chest, her hands wet and sticky and laid across me, mindful of the position of my cock. She peppered my chest with kisses and nibbled at my nipples making me gasp. I could smell myself on her, the scent made me needy for a taste of her flesh. I pulled her up to meet me for a kiss, gaining a taste of my come heavy on her mouth.

Sitting up Irma, smiled devilishly at me and asked, "So you liked that, huh?"

I pulled he back for another kiss, whispering against her lips, "Oh yeah."

The imp captured my bottom lip between hers and sucked deeply, a very close imitation of what she'd done to my dick and my balls. She slowly pulled back holding my lip letting is slid slowly free from her supple grasp. Irma looked thoughtfully at me, then asked, "I'd like to try that again, but next time HAIRLESS."

She had my full attention, mildly shocked, I'd never thought of removing my pubes. "You want me to shave down there?"

Seeing my reluctance, Irma rubbed her hips against me in an effort to distract me as she explained, "Um, no I was thinking waxed...that way there's no stubble."

"Waxed! My balls?!!"

"Yeah a Brazilian, I'll get one too."

"You think I'll agree to yanking the hair off my balls.."

"Yeah, especially after you've had a chance to think about how it will feel to slide it in me when we're smooth and wet. Or how it will feel when I lick your bald balls and suck them into my mouth...the feeling of me licking you clean after a blow job, my tongue on your unprotected skin. How about eating me out with no hairs to get in the way, just lots of hot pink flesh..."

'_Damn_.' I thought, she really knows how to get me going. "Get dressed let's get this over with before I change my mind."

I was surprised when we ended up at the mall. I didn't know they did this kind of thing in the mall, but Irma just smiled and said, "You can get everything at the mall!"

If not for Irma, I never would have even seen the shop we ended up in, a fancy spa salon that I'd always thought only catered to women. A tiny Asian woman with a pixie hair cut, short sleeve tee shirt and jeans. Her face was an emotionless mask with large dark eyes as she lead us back to the waxing rooms. She introduced herself as Mai Ling. Irma told her what we wanted and Mai Ling handed me a towel.

"You take off pants and shorts, climb on table and cover with this. I be back."

As the door closed I began to strip, wondering just what I'd gotten myself into. "Babe, are you sure about this?"

Irma had taken a seat on the far side of the table and was browsing and issue of 'US' magazine that had Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera on the cover. She looked totally comfortable and at ease in this atmosphere.

She looked up at me her eyes sparkling as she teased, "Scared?"

Knowing I had nothing to lose, I readily confessed, "Hell yes!" as I stepped out of my jeans and boxers. I climbed onto the narrow table that was covered with a white sheet and a cotton-like paper and dropped the small hand towel over my dick. There's just something unnatural about being naked on a table in the male.

Mai Ling, knocked quickly at the door before coming in, going straight to a stool at the end of the table. Looking over to Irma, she asked, "You stay here or wait outside?"

Irma flashed her wedding ring, and said, "Stay...besides, I'd rather you not handle the merchandise too much. So I'll help.."

Well that helped some, knowing Irma was be helping, even if I didn't know what that meant. Mai Ling pulled the towel away to get a view of my limp dick. She stared at it then looked to Irma and back to my dick.

"You lucky girl...choose big dick. Wish my husband have a cock like that. He have cock like that, we have lots of babies, he have tiny four inch cock, we have only one baby."

Do you say thank you to a comment like that or offer sympathies at their loss?

Irma just smiled as Mai Ling surveyed the hair growing between my dick and sack. When she reached out to grab my dick, Irma quickly moved to intercept.

"The dick is mine, if you need it moved tell me."

Mai Ling, shrugged and nodded, then gave Irma instructions as she prepared to start. "Okay we start here," she pointed to my left side, "pull dick and ball so skin is tight while I do wax."

Irma moved my dick to the right with one hand and pushed down on my balls gently until I could feel a slight tension. Once in place Mai Ling spread the was, hotter than I expected, across my skin. Next she place a small cotton cloth strip over the wax and patted then yanked off the strip. I bit my tongue as I saw stars never dreaming it could hurt so bad.

"Damn!! Damn! Damn! That hurts!"

Concerned Mai Ling looked up and asked, "You okay? Or you want me to stop? Lots of guys can't take it, women stronger."

A small challenge that mixed with Irma's pleading glance, for some reason she really wanted this, so I nodded for Mai Ling to continue. "You so owe me for this," I told Irma through clenched teeth.

Irma smiled and retorted, "You know I'm good for it."

Mai Ling laid the second strip....

It took an hour to complete and I think I preferred being hit in the balls to the all over pain of waxing. As Mai Ling cleaned the last of the wax from my skin, Irma leaned over and whispered into my ear, "God, I'm dying to do you. I can't wait until we get home."

Hearing her words and the promise of an epic fuck, my dick started to harden quickly and stood out from me as I reclined on the table, Mai Ling still applying soothing oil to my red skin. Normally eleven inches when soft and very thick around, my dick is impressive. But Mai Ling got to see the action ready version, twelve and a half inches long with a huge head and thicker around than Irma's wrist. Size was the reason Irma can't deep throat me.

"Damn. Not fair, not fair. My parents chose my husband for me, but chose man with tiny dick. American girls get to choose, they get nice big fat cocks, long cocks."

I climbed off the table and slid back into my clothes as Irma began to undress. While we switched places, Mai Ling left the room for a minute then returned and changed out the paper liner. Irma climbed on the table and I walked around to where she had been sitting. "Is there anything I should do?"

"No, Irma's been coming her for long time, to get bikini wax."

That explains how she kept herself so well groomed. Girls really do a lot of personal maintenance.

"Yeah, but this is my first Brazilian."

I watched as Mai Ling applied the wax and manipulated Irma's skin, taunting it the tearing away the hairs. Irma whimpered only on the first pull, after that she made no noise, just an occasional twitch.

I was mesmerized by the sight of watching this woman's fingers manipulate and stretch my wife's pussy, searching out every hair. When Irma's mound and lips were bare, Mai Ling told her, "Turn over on knees." Irma's Brazilian included removal of the hairs from her butt too, watching this last stage of the removal, I was very glad mine hadn't.

As she was cleaning Irma up, someone knocked at the door. Mai Ling shouted a quick, "Yea" to be answered in a language I didn't know.

As Irma re-dressed and we followed Mai Ling to the front to pay. As I stepped to the counter and pulled out my wallet to pay I noticed that there were at least six more women in the shop than when we arrived.

One grew bold and quickly walked up to Irma and asked, "Mai says he's got a twelve inch cock, is she lying?"

Irma smiled and cast me a glance, I shrugged – sure answer the question, what do I care.

"Yeah, he really does." Gasps echoed Irma's response.

Looking smug, Mai Ling stuck her tongue out at the woman that thought her a liar.

From behind one of the manicure stations, another woman asked timidly, "Is it as thick as she said thick too?"

Getting into the girl talk, Irma nodded slowly and emphasized, "Very. And horyn. And just so you know he comes long and hard." I noticed several of the women squirm in their chairs. I knew that horny dance all too well, having seen Irma do it all to often at school - it usually resulted in my fucking her in one of the library study rooms at lunch, just so we both could make it throught the rest of the day.

As Mai Ling gave me my change, she said, "You two come back again soon."

A door opened behind the counter and a little grey head popped out and added, "You should consider renting him out, Asian men with pencil dicks have needy wives."

A chorus of amens, circulated throughout the shop.

As we left the spa, I teased Irma, "You'd better be good, I think I've just found several willing replacements."

Irma grabbed my now smooth crotch and said slyly, "Oh you have no idea how good I'm going to be...."

* * *

**Hi I'd love to get some reviews to know if anyone likes the story...I've got some ideas for the next chapter (Hint: toys). But I'll take suggestions and requests too. Cheers!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**

* * *

**

**El Hero Grande, Chapter 2**

Irma's hand lingered on my crotch as I bent down to take a slow, deep kiss, supping from her and drawing her close openly groping her ass as we embraced in the mall just outside the salon. I took my time, enjoying her taste and feel, running my tongue across Irma's swollen lips.

Irma pulled back, panting for air, "Come on."

I thought we were leaving but she headed deeper into the mall, definitely not what I was in the mood for doing and I'm sure my face showed how I felt. Irma ignored my sour look continuing on, finally towing me to towards Victoria Secrets and I couldn't help the huge grin that overtook my face.

As we walked into the store, Irma said to me over her shoulder with a smirk, "I need more panties, _again_. I keep buying them but someone won't let me keep them."

Guilty as charged, I'd developed a talent for ripping them off her every time I got her alone at school. It's hot knowing she's bare assed all day. At first I just pulled them off from under her skirts during sex in the library but she'd swipe them back and put them on. After a while, I just would hook my fingers in the sides and pull, ripping them off so she couldn't put them back on. Now I'm so good at it I can yank them off her in jeans too. Damn, she's got a nice ass.

I watched her ass switch before me, enjoying the way her jeans rode low on her hips. I knew she had a thong on under there, I thought back to when we got dressed this morning, watching her slid into wispy panties, seeing the string slide between her cheeks.

I edged up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close, nuzzling her neck. I slid my thumbs down the sides of her jeans as I whispered in her ear, "Don't forget to replace these."

"No, no, no! Caleb don't!" Irma pleaded careful to keep her voice to a whisper as to not draw attention to us. She moved her hands over mine in a small attempt to convince me to have mercy on the lace and cloth.

I love this game, Irma wiggled her ass against me trying to elude my grasp, but with a flick of each thumb, her panties officially became a piece of scrap. Too late to stop what she knew was coming, Irma leaned back onto my chest as I slide my arms back around her waist, nibbling on her neck slowly moving my hand down the front of her jeans. The best thing about taking a thong from this way is pulling it off her, letting it drag through her wet snatch. And Irma's always wet.

We stood in front of a rack of tanks, obviously not shopping as I let my fingers drift under the remains of her panties, across the smooth skin of her mound. Hmmm, this waxing thing has definite perks...My fingers slid easily to her slit, warm and wet, just the way I like it. I rub a few soft circles on her clit, then brought my hand back up and out of her jeans, bringing the lace strip with me.

A small moan escaped from Irma's mouth as the material eased between her legs and I discretely slid the moist cloth into my pocket. Teasing her, I said, "Two more days and schools out...when I get you to Meridian...I'll do more than take your panties...there will be no clothes allowed...just you and me fucking non-stop for three whole months."

I stole a quick kiss as an employee became brave enough to approach us. "May I help you? Something for your mothers perhaps?"

I felt Irma tense in my arms, we'd both picked up on the snide tone of displeasure, but it was confirmed as we turned to look at the owner of the voice. The woman standing to our left was ultra blonde with straight limp hair, and way too much eye makeup and bright lips, she wore a tight leopard print skirt and a lavender wrap blouse – can you say trying too hard? She tapped the toe of her matching leopard print stilettos to add to her 'I'm too busy for teens' look.

"Yes, can you show me the latest pantie line in size six?" Irma replied, keeping her temper in check.

Blondie looked us up and down,then walked away with a huff, to return with three pairs of undies from the clearance area. "Here I'm sure these will do just fine. Just take them to the counter to pay so that you and your boyfriend can leave, we don't allow kids to makeout here, _this_ is a place of business."

Irma turned to the overly groomed woman, flashing a smile while calmly running her hand through her hair, her left hand that is... the one with the huge two carat diamond engagement ring and the matching four stone platinum wedding band. I for my part pulled out my wallet, making sure to flash my matching band as I flipped it open and pulled out a hundred dollar bill from amongst many brothers.

Blondie's eyes lit up and her whole demeanor changed. All at once she broke into a big cheesy smile, as she tried to back pedal, "Unless you think you need something else, just let me know."

"Actually, I had planned on spending at least five hundred dollars today. You do work on commission don't you?" Irma asked.

"Why yes, I do," the hag's eyes flashed with dollar signs.

"Good, we'll need a private dressing area and someone other than you to help us." Irma stated with a perfectly steely voice.

"Oh, yeah, before you go, tell your manager I need to speak with them right now." I added, "They really need to know how you treat paying customers."

The woman's face twisted instantly into a dark mask as she realized her greedy goals had been foiled by her own harsh actions.

Ten minutes later, I was seated in back on a fancy settee sofa just out side of the changing room as Irma tried on the first of her finds. I had slipped the manager a hundred dollars for privacy and they and quickly blocked off the entrance after placing piles of panties, tanks and bras on the surrounding couches for Irma to pick and try on.

Out came Irma, sashaying her hips swathed in ice blue lace and a small silk triangle over her crotch. Her breast were captured by a demi-bra of the same color and materials, stopping just above her nipples, pushing the mounds up and out, jiggling with each step. She walked directly in front of me and took a slow spin allowing me to see how the boy cut panties flattered her hips and ass, molding close letting just the apples of her ass peak out.

"You like?" Irma asked as she completed the turn.

"I like a lot." I answered still drinking in the sight of her and feeling my dick begin to harden.

"Well, I don't know," Irma teased, "stepping closer moving her crotch close to my face. "Are you sure you like the way they fit?" she asked as she pulled them up tight against her pussy, making the shape of each lip evident.

I pulled her to me, burying my face in her crotch, breathing deep her womanly smell. The material was sort and smooth, I could feel her warmth through it as I rubbed my chin along her slit. Irma stepped forward pushing me back against the sofa, straddling me, her knees on the sofa as I began to kiss along her thigh and back up to her pussy. I hooked my thumbs in the side of the garment, ready to rip them from her body, when Irma placed a hand under my chin lifting my gaze to hers, "Uh, Uh, Uh," she admonished shaking her finger at me.

I relented and slid them down off her butt, peeling them away from her wet pussy, a thin shin of moisture showed on the inside of the panties as I moved in for my treat, knowing where more of her juice could be found.

I lapped hungrily at her, wedging my chin between her legs as I worked my tongue up and into her hot tunnel. With each breath, her scent filled my nose and my need. Irma moaned weakly above me. I moved two fingers to her button and began stroking. Her hips quivered against my face as I greedily slurped at her. She dug her nails into my shoulder as her pussy grabbed at my tongue, her orgasm beginning to build. Then with spasm after spasm, her hips jerked and I was flooded with my favorite flavor.

"Mmm," I hummed into her core as her juice feel freely from her into my waiting mouth. Irma writhed against my face, smearing thoroughly with her cum and all I could think was '_she so sweet, tastes so good.'_

Irma's swirling and humping into my mouth slowed and she slowly slid down my chest and sat on my lap placing a slow wet kiss to my lips.

"Okay, I'll definitely get a couple of pairs of that style." I could only nod as I tried to catch my breath.

Irma stood slowly, stripped out of the wet panties and walked back to the changing room. I sat there holding the wet panties, running my fingers across the material, eager to see what would be next.

Over the wall she called out, this time I chose your favorite color. I looked up to see the door pull back to reveal Irma in a deep pink pantie with bows at the side, no bra – just bare bouncing tits as she sauntered out.

"Damn." Sometimes there's just no words for a thing of true beauty.

This time there was no sexy walk, no slow spin...Irma walked straight to me dropped to her knees and began releasing my cock. As she slid me free, she ran her tongue across the head, taking the pre-cum that oozed out. Then she shifted up to kiss me and nibble on my lip as her hands jacked me off.

"You chose fuck or suck?" Irma mouthed against my lips.

Was there really any choice, the thought of Irma servicing me on her knees in the store made my balls ache and my cock jump in her hands, "Suck me."

Irma attacked my dick with gusto, sucking and nibbling as the pre-cum continued to flow and the pressure built in my balls. If she kept going at me like that it would be over quick, there was no way I could last with that kind of torture. Seeing me teeter on the edge, Irma backed off, only slightly. Switching to licking me like a lollipop, all the while her fingers teased circles on my slit. In our time together, she'd never made me just leak continuously like she did now. My dick felt hard enough to pound steel and I just wanted the feelings to last, '_Damn, heaven couldn't be better than this'_.

Irma stopped licking my rod and balls, moving to kiss my thigh, I felt let down as the kiss to my thigh did nothing to ease the ache in my dick and balls. Then she began to nip on my inner thigh each time a little harder, all the while stroking me with one hand. On the third nip, I began to shoot, the feel of her teeth making it impossible to hold back any longer.

Irma looked up at me and smiled as cum flew up and landed on my shirt. She pulled my quaking dick into her mouth and began sucking at my flow. She placed her hands on my thighs, the only thing touching my dick was her mouth as she rocked back and forth with each shot, swallowing most of my load and letting only a few drops drip down my shaft.

The sight of her between my legs with my dick in her mouth made my balls squeeze until I thought they'd burst. Even though I shot load after load, Irma took it all until my orgasm died out.

"Oh man, you're getting good at that aren't you?" I told her as my defeated dick popped from her mouth and fell over on my leg.

Irma swallowed one last time then smacked her lips and responded, "Practice makes perfect and I'm highly motivated to practice."

"Hurry and get dressed," I told her for the second time today.

Irma was wrong, she didn't spend five hundred dollars in Victoria's Secret, nine hundred fifty is more like it, when you count what I paid to have it all delivered at home. It was my turn to drag her around the mall and I had a plan in mind – the perfect payback for Irma.

By the North entrance to the mall, there's a picture booth kiosk. It sort of corny, mostly the junior high kids us it to take their buddy pics. I ushered Irma in and fed the machine money, then followed her in drawing the curtain.

Irma grinned, "This is cute, you want to take a picture...aww!"

Grabbing her waistband, I unzipped and lowered her pants quickly, as I said hotly in her ear, "Yeah a pictures of me fucking you."

I pressed her to the glass and lowered my own jeans, quickly positioning my rod to her entrance as the screen flashed a count down, 3, 2, 1. I slid in, making her gasp as the first flash went off. I pulled out and surged back in, this time also tweaking her right nipple with my left hand as I held her pinned against th cabinet wall. Again the screen flashed a count down, 3, 2, 1 – I pistoned into her with hard thrusts on each number, feeling her pussy spasm around my dick as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh yeah babe, you can't scream, you have to take it quietly." I whispered as my right hand held onto her hip and I pound into her, slamming my groin against her ass. Each time I filled her pussy, I felt my dick pound her womb and it spasmed, though not an orgasm yet.

"Wow you pussy is so hot, you're gonna cum hard aren't you?"

At my words, Irma moaned again and lifted her hips, giving me better access and pressing her tits further against the glass just as the final count down finished and flashed. "Oh gawd, make me cum." Irma begged.

I spun us around, having Irma facing the tiny bench, "Hold on," I told her, guiding her hands to the seat, as I slid back and began a sawing motion into her canal that was hard and deep. Bent over, Irma's knees buckled with each thrust. I could look between us on the out stroke and see my dick covered with her juice and each time it fulled my return thrust.

Irma's pussy is always wet and very tight. She's takes a good pounding from me and comes like a fountain. I was anticipating the internal explosion that would grab my dick and suck it dry and Irma did not disappoint. Her orgasm hit and her pussy became tighter yet, making it had to slam into her, I had to move slower against the pull of her pussy. I bent over her back, capturing her ear between my lips, gently busing it with my lips, breathing hotly on her neck as my own orgasm joined hers.

It was a slow sensual cum that we shared. I rode her deep, feeling every twitch inside her as she caressed my dick and our mixed juices ran warm down my dick, balls and the inside of her thighs. For each stroke I gave Irma met me, pushing back onto my dick, making sure each was was balls deep. I wrapped one arm around her waist and again dropped one hand down to finger her pussy, aiding her in finding her maximum satisfaction. With my face nestled at her neck, I watched her bit her lip and hold back the screams that begged to be loosed. With each stroke her stomach quivered and her legs became less able to hold her up. By the time the waves of pleasure washed away, I was supporting both of us and Irma was meekly moaning in my embrace as I rocked my rod inside her sheath.

We stayed in each others arms as strong aftershocks rippled through her body, her pussy twisting chaotically against me with a mind of its own. When her body finally eased, I pulled out of her and helped her sit on the bench to fix her clothes and find her legs again.

As I refastened my jeans, Irma out of breath and flushed, looked at me with solemn eyes ands said, "I...I...I didn't know you could do that to me."

It took that compliment with a smile as we exited the booth and grabbed our pictures. A strip of four shoots....four? I quickly scanned the strip seeing the first three were of Irma pressed to the glass in various stages of pleasure and the fourth, Irma bent over with me at her back our hips pressed together. I smiled again and passed the pictures to Irma and she proclaimed them keepers.

We walked back into the mall and headed for the East entrance where we parked. Seated on a bench near the kiosk booth two security guards flashed us thumbs up and big smiles.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm still going to do the toy scene(s) but felt I couldn't miss the opportunity for some action in the mall. But I'll take suggestions and requests too.

**Cheers!!**

**Reviews Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**El Hero Grande, Chapter 3**

**Caleb's POV**

Home. I thought we were going home, but we never made it out of the mall. Just as we got back to the main part of the mall, Mai Ling came running up.

"Irma! Irma!" Mai squealed excitedly, "You come back to salon! Someone want to meet you two!"

Irma looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged as a reply. We allowed Mai Ling to drag us back to the salon. Never guessing what she wanted.

At the salon a middle-aged man in a sloppy grey suit and an eighties layered hair cut was pacing the center of the reception area talking animatedly on his cell phone. He was doing a great imitation of a beet, his face growing redder and redder with each loop around the seats as he groused and grimaced into his phone. Tomato boy was a great contrast to the atmosphere of serenity the salon projected when we were last there.

Mai walked up to him and eagerly pointed to me, a smile showing all her teeth on her face as she nodded with great energy.

The guy, quickly hung up and turned to us shooting his hand out in greeting, his whole demeanor changing instantly from highly stressed to comfortable and relaxed. His shoulders relaxed and his color returned to normal as soon as the phone was put away.

"Hi!, I'm Jimmy Ro, I'm Mai Ling's nephew. I'd like to make you an offer..."

From there things got weird or interesting depending on your point of view. Jimmy told us that he was a producer of 'independent' films and other small luxuries. It was a nice way to say he worked in the adult industry, porn films and sex toys. He made an offer to turn me into a actor into his next film, having heard from Mai Ling about my dick. When I turned him down, he explained his 'B' plan: create a line of dildo toys modeled from my cock.

At first I told him no, feeling silly at the thought of people buying my cock. While Jimmy took a second call, Irma leaned over and told me, I should do it. She with a devilish grin, she told me that it sort of turned her on...the possibility of my dick being famous. She added that if it went well, it could potentially be very profitable. I thought about it for a few minutes and when Jimmy returned, I told him he had a deal.

"Who knew Jimmy could pull this together so fast?" Irma mused back in the waxing room sitting on the stool watching me strip out of my jeans again, just fifteen minutes after I shook hands with Jimmy.

Jimmy had come prepared with a contract and it turns out Mai Ling was also a mold specialist, working for him part-time. Must be a wax thing. So here I am about to get a mold made of my dick. As I pulled my jeans clear of my feet, I handed them to Irma and climbed back on the table. Irma handed me the hand towel Mai had left for me, but I just shook my head – hell Mai'd already had a close up of the goods and was about to again – why did I need to cover them up now?

**Two weeks later...**

**Irma's POV**

"Come on Cornelia!"

"I really don't know why you're dragging me along. I thought Hay Lin was your shopping buddy," griped Cornelia.

"This is not Hay Lin's kind of shopping, but I think you'll love it. Just think of it as a bonding experience for my and you."

I'd been anxiously waiting for two weeks to do this and the only person I knew that could truly appreciate what I was after was Cornelia. Funny huh?

"So where are we going? I don't normally hang out on this side of town. What's so special we had to come all this way?"

I didn't bother answering her question, because we had arrived. We stood outside of a dingy storefront with a tacky neon sign that read, "Adult Specialties". As I opened the door, walking in, I heard Cornelia behind me say, "Holy crap..."

Like the neon sign, the inside was lite by annoying blue tinted neon lights. Not only was it dark, but the air was thick and musty, like somebody needed to open a window. Cornelia emphasized this fact by following behind me pinching her nose with one hand. The counter and register were on a far side of the store. We walked down the first aisle past what seemed to be hundreds of videos, and I'm not talking about Disney flicks.

As I got to the end of the aisle, I noticed Corny wasn't shuffling behind me, when I missed the muttered stream of snarky remarks. I turned around looking for her and saw her staring at something her head tilted to the side and a confused look on her face.

Walking back to her, I asked, "Corny what are you doing?"

Instead of trying to explain, Cornelia just pointed towards a movie on the shelf. Following the direction of her hand, reading the bold face title 'FantASSy Island', the graphic picture on the cover was of a group of people in an 'embrace' if you could call it that – there was no way to tell where one body ended and another body began. I tilted my head imitating Cornelia's stance and suddenly the picture was very clear...a sensual scene of six women and two men, every one with a look of ecstasy as they rubbed, twisted and squirmed en masse.

"Okay," I said, my gaze following the motion of one arm enacting a sex act I couldn't describe. "How do you get that there?"

"Why would you want to?," Cornelia returned.

We both finally looked up and again headed to the counter. As we approached an older woman with sunken eyes and heavily wrinkled skin came out of a back doorway. She was incredibly thin and rail-like, walking slow, bent over slightly like she'd carried weights on her shoulders for years. Her clothes were dark and dingy, a fitting part of the store's atmosphere. She looked up seeing us, lifted her chin in acknowledgment of our presence.

As we walked up to the counter, she climbed onto a stool and pulled out a package of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it. She took one long drag, closing her eyes to enjoy the rush of nicotine. We waited until she opened her eyes and blew a thin stream of smoke over our heads.

"What do you kids want? You're too young to be in here. Get your condoms at the drug store."

The old hag was direct and surly. Jimmy had warned me what to expect, so I responded sweetly, "Hi...you're Claire right? Jimmy told me about you."

At the mention of her own name and Jimmy, the woman named Claire set her cigarette down and looked at us with renewed interest. "Hmmm, so Jimmy sent you? Okay, what do you want?"

"El Hero Grande," I replied catching Cornelia's confused look.

"Ha! Just turn around and leave now, two little girls like you wouldn't know what to do with a toy like that."

At hearing that, Cornelia decided to speak up finally, "Okay what are you two talking about?"

Claire began to explain, "El Hero Grande is a new super dildo, selling like hotcakes and only came out today. Orders started flowing in two weeks ago, they're calling it 'Asian Gold'. If you don't know that, you definitely don't belong here."

"Irma you dragged me here to buy a dick?"

"Not just any dick – it's Caleb's. I've been dying to tell someone for two weeks!"

"Your Caleb has a dildo? The guy you're married to?," Cornelia asked in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Claire,equally shocked.

I nodded and began telling Cornelia about our Saturday from two weeks prior. Claire stood by listening raptly, equally curious. When I finished telling the story, Claire ran to the back, returning with three boxes.

Claire tore into the box pulling out one of the boxes, labeled 'El Hero Grande, Deluxe', the picture on the side was a neon pink dick and balls, Caleb's dick and balls to be exact. Cornelia's eyes grew wide as she took in the size of the dildo Claire placed on the counter. Next, Claire opened the second box, this one labeled 'El Hero Grande Vibrator', being similar to the first except the picture on the box was a dick with a cap at the end, no balls. Finally Claire opened the third box, revealing a dildo much smaller than the first two. The picture on the box showed a dick head on the box and was labeled, 'El Hero Grande Oral Aid'.

"A dildo oral aid?," Corny said skeptically.

"My idea," I said proudly.

"Well I wondered about it too until I read the instructions, first time I'd seen one come with directions but it makes perfect sense," commented Claire.

"Just what is an 'oral aid'?"

"Think about it, the only thing you really miss while getting eaten is having a full pussy. So this has the width and size and can be left inside while he finishes you off with his mouth." I couldn't help but smile at my flash of genius.

"She's right, this little baby is selling like hotcakes. Jimmy's going crazy with offers to get marketing rights."

I grinned at Claire, "I know we're business partners now. But I hold the patent."

"I have a question: how'd you come up with the name? Most of the porn stars just use their name," asked Claire.

"Well, Caleb didn't want his name on it, so I thought named it. He's my hero and he's got a really BIG dick. 'El Hero Grande'," I explained with pride.

As I spoke Cornelia reached out and began to finger the first dildo with balls. "Wow...I really should hate you for taking him from me...but looking at this monster, I'm really happy its you and not me he's pounding with it. How do you walk after taking it?," she joked as she tilted her head and turned the fake cock in her hands.

I returned Corny's teasing, "Hey at least I'm sharing. I brought you with me right?"

Cornelia smiled and said, "Okay let's get down to shopping! I want one of each and some lube...maybe lot's of lube."

"Same for me Claire, but give me a minute to look around...oh, yeah, do you have any licking sauces?"

**Caleb's POV**

I got home just after dinner, me and some of the guys had spent the afternoon playing basketball. Dinner on Saturday is always delivered, today I found pizza on the counter. I grabbed a couple of slices and headed upstairs to see what Irma had done today.

I walked into our room to find Irma on the phone, she waved when she saw me and smiled. Spread out on our bed was an assortment of boxes and bottles. Most notably three boxes labeled, 'El Hero Grande'. The other items were a couple of bottles of lube and 'body sauce' (that's going to need further investigation).

Two weeks ago, I had let Irma talk me into having a dildo model made and the final products were finally here. I looked up to see Irma smiling excitedly at me, pointing to the boxes, as she talked into her cell phone. Seeing her fascination and glee at the mere prospect of the toy sort of got under my skin.

Irma hung up the phone, then cleared off the bed before she threw herself at me, kissing me hard and deep, finally releasing me looking deep into my eyes as she backed up towards the bed pulling me with her. Again she drew me to her and kissed me, ending by running her tongue across my bottom lip, then saying very slowly, "I...have a new game ...and...I ...know ...you'll...love it..."

"Babe, I'm all for games, but I don't think we need the props..."

"Caleb?" She looked at me questioningly. Could she really have no clue?

"Babe I'm not going to watch you pleasure yourself with a toy when I'm right here ready and willing to do the job. If you want a toy to replace-"

She slide her hand across my groin ensuring she had my full attention. "No toy could _ever_ replace you. Just be open-minded."

Open-minded? How does she expect me to act when she gets all excited just seeing the stupid plastic toys? Nice thing about Meridian, no sex toys.

Irma grabbed the small dildo, waving it in my face, "You are so going to love this..." She extended the handle and turned the end until it clicked, now instead of the original five inches the whole thing was nine inches long with the help of the handle. "The click locks it in place," she said as she handed it to me.

"Just listen and imagine: watching it slide into my pussy as you eat me and suck my clit. It's something you've never been able to do...watch me cum with a full pussy." She leaned down, capturing my lip in a light nip."

I began to imagine watching the bright pink cock invade her tiny wet pussy – watching her pussy lips wrap around it as it slid in and out. I had to admit I was curious.

"Sit" Irma said, then she began to peel off her clothes, I did as she asked and sat down, watching her strip. First her shirt, then her sweats, followed by her bra until only her panties remained. As always, she was wet, the telltale wet spot that made my dick ache, was clearly visible on her panties as she pulled the wet material from her crotch and stepping out of them.

She crawled to the center of the bed positioning pillows for her comfort, spreading her legs wide, her pussy pink and shiny wet open to me. My cock thrummed with excitement inside my jeans...why hadn't I thought to get naked before? I could feel the warm touch of liquid as my pre-cum had no place to go and soaked into my drawers.

"Babe, I'm still not sure about this. Your pussy is mine, I really don't want share it. I don't care about what other people do but-"

I stopped mid sentence as Irma's left hand slide down her stomach, closely followed by the right. Her left hand moving to spread her pussy even wider as she used the fingers of her right to invade her depths coming out wet and dripping a slippery trail as the fingers moved to her erect button. My gaze was locked on the site as she swirled and played with that sweet little wet box I loved. I swallowed hard, needing to dip my tongue in her juice.

"Okay for now, just eat me...please."

I dropped toy on the bed then fell to my knees, burying my face in her crotch, inhaling the scent of her and sliding my tongue inside her tunnel. Irma moved her hands up to her breast and began pulling on the nipples as I moved my hands under her butt and over legs pulling her to me and locking us in place. From between her legs, I watched as she panted and pulled on her nipples until they blushed and stood out as points. My pace never slowed as I took her juice, occasionally rubbing my nose against her clit. Then I started to tweak and rub her clit with short firm strokes as I kissed her deepest part. The sounds of me slurping were joined by Irma's moans as I continued to feast and her orgasm started.

Against my face Irma ground her hips, trying to both escape my unending touch and deepen the penetration of my tongue. Irma's cream filled my mouth as she spasmed uncontrollably and panted, slowly recovering from the climax.

"Oh yeah," I moaned and hummed against her throbbing core, gently lapping at the remaining drips of cum. Irma's clit retreated into its hood and I move up to suck it gently, causing her to moan again.

Still panting, Irma gasped out, "God that was awesome!" As she pulled me up into a kiss suckling at the taste of her body on my lips. "Mmm."

As the kiss ended, Irma wrapped her hands around me pulling me to her and rolling us over then rose up to sit on my chest.

"Did you like that?" Irma asked playfully. I nodded a smile plastered on my face.

"Did I taste good?" Again I nodded.

"Want more?" I nodded eagerly again. "Hmmm, okay new game, new position." she told me then she lifted off me climbing off the bed as well and began removing my shoes and socks. Irma undressed me as I lay on the bed, releasing my rod for the torture of my jeans, letting it bob back and forth in the cool air. Before joining me back on the bed, she cupped my bald sack and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I want to be on top," Irma said and I lay back as she sat up and turned until her face was at my cock and her wet pussy straddled my face. My mouth watered as I looked at her throbbing core, even though I'd just eaten her out I was starving for more.

As Irma's lips began to swallow my rod, I pulled her hips down and ate at her like a staved man. She wiggled and squirmed her sweet pussy against me, making her juice flow into my mouth.

"Ummm," I moaned, my lips wrapped around her clit as she began sucking me. I watched her body spasm and clinch and heard her moan as I swirled my tongue against her opening. As I dipped my tongue into her depths, small shivers raced up her spine where I wrapped my hands.

Irma let go of my dick and pleaded, "Oh gawd! More please!"

I began to slurp deeply alternating my attention from her juices to her button. Once or twice I stopped to nibble on the smooth skin of her outer lips, feeling her fall apart in my arms as I drove her towards orgasm. All the while, Irma urged my cock to the edge of pleasure, massaging my balls until they were hot and heavy.

I plunged two fingers into Irma and watched her hips buck up, I pulled her back against my mouth, renewing my suction on her clit. She was ready to cum, oh yeah. Again I watched her throbbing core and I had to admit her plan had merit. I released her joy button long enough to grab the dildo and position it at her entrance. Irma continued to lovingly suck and bob on my cock. As I pressed it into her, it slid in easily guided by her moisture.

Watching her pussy swallow that cock, pulsing and surging around it was amazingly erotic. I felt a new surge in my dick at the slick sound of it moving inside her. Irma moaned long and deep around my dick. That's when I realized I'd been so busy watching her cunt that I wasn't eating her any more. I corrected that by applying long slow licks starting at her button and whipping my tongue around her pussy lips and the dildo. Irma spasmed and moisture began to seep out around the toy.

"Oh yeah...that's what I like," I said before diving back in, sucking her clit and hood with fervor, moving the toy in and out of her love tunnel. Irma all but screamed into my dick, but she never stopped servicing me. Slow and deep, I moved the toy watching it come out wetter and wetter, and feeling her hood pull back, leaving her clit no place to hide – she'd come soon...and hard.

I pulled the cock out of her replacing it with my tongue getting a taste of her juice as I used my hands to push the handle inside of the toy. Then I released her and slid it into her deep, ready to eat her until she came like a fountain.

There was no way she could keep sucking me when I really started going at her, licking and sucking her until her pussy rained cum into my waiting mouth. I gobbled up everything she offered as her hips jerked and she spasmed in a huge orgasm. I didn't even mind that I wasn't cumming with her...she was giving me a cum that was beyond my wildest dreams. Every spasm came with a fresh flood and she couldn't stop. I heard her grunt and pant each time her body forced out more juice and watched her body shake non-stop.

When I thought she was near the end of her climax, I stuck my tongue inside her, swiping at her walls, then used my finger to push the dildo farther in. Just like that she started to cum again, squirting me and the bed before her legs gave out and she collapsed onto my face with a moan. From beneath her I lapped at the sweet nectar as she lay there too tired to move, small spasms still shaking her.

"Oh god...I came so hard it hurt!" Irma moaned.

Still staring happily at her throbbing full pussy, I joked, "But you convinced me...toys are a good thing."

**

* * *

**

Cheers!!


End file.
